Unique Song Contest 03
|return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = |winner = "Dai Dai" |pre = 02 |nex = 04 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y | Blue = |semi = |disqualified = |semi2 = 16 October 2019|Grand Final = 24 October 2019|semi1 = 14 October 2019|Host city = Prague}}The Third Edition Of The Unique Song Contest Is Held In Prauge, Czech Republic. There Are 46 '''Countries Participating. There Are '''2 Semi Finals, In Each 20 Countries, Only 10 Qualify. 6''' Countries Are Pre Qualified. ''' Has Been Selected To Be A Part Of The Unique Song Contest, While It Was Also Decided That Will Stay For The Editions Onwards Instead Of Withdrawing In Edition 4. About Prague: Prague (/prɑːɡ/; Czech: Praha ˈpraɦa, German: Prag, Latin: Praga) is the capital and largest city in the Czech Republic, the 14th largest city in the European Union and the historical capital of Bohemia. Situated on the Vltava river, Prague is home to about 1.3 million people, while its metropolitan area is estimated to have a population of 2.6 million. The city has a temperate oceanic climate, with relatively warm summers and chilly winters. Prague is a political, cultural and economic centre of central Europe complete with a rich history. Founded during the Romanesque and flourishing by the Gothic, Renaissance and Baroque eras, Prague was the capital of the Kingdom of Bohemia and the main residence of several Holy Roman Emperors, most notably of Charles IV (r. 1346–1378). It was an important city to the Habsburg Monarchy and its Austro-Hungarian Empire. The city played major roles in the Bohemian and Protestant Reformation, the Thirty Years' War and in 20th-century history as the capital of Czechoslovakia between the World Wars and the post-war Communist era. Prague is home to a number of well-known cultural attractions, many of which survived the violence and destruction of 20th-century Europe. Main attractions include Prague Castle, Charles Bridge, Old Town Square with the Prague astronomical clock, the Jewish Quarter, Petřín hill and Vyšehrad. Since 1992, the extensive historic centre of Prague has been included in the UNESCO list of World Heritage Sites. The city has more than ten major museums, along with numerous theatres, galleries, cinemas and other historical exhibits. An extensive modern public transportation system connects the city. It is home to a wide range of public and private schools, including Charles University in Prague, the oldest university in Central Europe. Prague is classified as an "Alpha −" global city according to GaWC studies and ranked sixth in the Tripadvisor world list of best destinations in 2016. In 2019, the city was ranked as 69th most liveable city in the world. Its rich history makes it a popular tourist destination and as of 2017, the city receives more than 8.5 million international visitors annually. In 2017 Prague was listed as the fifth most visited European city after London, Paris, Rome and Istanbul. Semi Final 1: , and Vote In This Semi Final. Semi Final 2: , and Vote In This Semi Final. Grand Final: Category:Unique Song Contest